Opposites Attract
by MidnightMusic42
Summary: But are they really opposites? Cade romance; rated for language, abuse, gay and sexual content. Written by Mu5icWolf157!
1. Chapter 1

_...You think the only people who are people_

_Are the people who look and think like you_

_But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger_

_You'll learn things you never knew you never knew_

_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon_

_Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?_

_Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?_

_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

_Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest_

_Come taste the sun sweet berries of the Earth_

_Come roll in all the riches all around you_

_And for once, never wonder what they're worth_

_The rainstorm and the river are my brothers_

_The heron and the otter are my friends_

_And we are all connected to each other_

_In a circle, in a hoop that never ends..._

I strode down the hall, snapping at anyone that passed by me. That's it. That's the last time Beck stands me up. I don't know where that boy was, but he sure as hell wasn't getting away with this.

I decided to blow of Sikowitz's class today so I could have some free time without make up work. The bell had already rang, so there weren't many students in the hallway and it was easy to get to the janitor's closet without being seen. I had Sikowitz last period, so people would just assume I went home sick or something.

I grabbed the handle of the door to open it, but to my surprise, it was locked. Locked? The janitor's closet was never locked, mainly because the janitor doesn't care what happens in there. I swear, he'd love it if that closet exploded and he never had to come to work again. Half the time, he's just sleeping in there under his dirty leopard-print blanket.

I decided the lock wasn't much of an obstacle. I rummaged in my bag for the bobby pin I always carried with me, and once I had it in my grasp it took less than ten seconds to click the lock open. When I opened that door, I got a huge surprise.

I wasn't expecting that at all, though I should have seen it coming. That explains why Beck wasn't with _me._ They were stupid if they thought they wouldn't get caught in this closet.

Before either of them could speak, I kicked Beck hard in the crotch and yelled, "We're through!" I was satisfied when he doubled over in pain, and I exited that closet, slamming the door behind me.

Without looking where I was going, I walked quickly through the commons, hoping to get to the Black Box without any interruption. I couldn't get that scene out of my head. Vega in lacy blue lingerie and Beck with his shirt off, in a heated make-out session.

I felt a warm body collide with me. "God damn it, watch where you're going!" I screeched. I looked up to see who it was, and it felt like a blow to the stomach when I caught a glimpse of Cat's red hair.

"I'm sorry!" she cried. "I was just coming to find you, because I knew I saw you here earlier, and Sikowitz needed you for a scene, and I..." she trailed off, looking extremely upset.

"Cat!" I yelled, trying to get her to shut up. "_I'm_ sorry; I didn't know it was you," I apologized. It was true; I wouldn't cuss at Cat on purpose, not in a million years; she was too sweet. Especially because she and Andre are officially the only people I don't hate.

Cat looked up at me, smiling, but when she saw my face it faded again. "Jade, why're you crying?" she asked. I was crying? I didn't know...I reached up to touch a finger to my cheek and drew it back. It was wet and black with mascara. Dang, I was so upset I didn't even realize I was crying.

"Uh...no...no reason," I stammered. I hoped Cat would believe me and go back to class; I really needed to cut something up right now. I don't think it would matter if there were just a few holes in the stage curtain...

Cat looked around as if to make sure nobody was near us, then turned back to me with a frown plastered onto her face. Where had she learned to look so serious? The only time I'd seen her like that was when she'd caught Vega kissing her boyfriend...that little _slut!_ She's messed with the wrong person, and it was going to be even worse now that I remembered her little incident with Daniel.

I was lost for words as the little girl grabbed my wrist in a surprisingly strong grip and dragged me into the theater. I didn't know what to do, so I let her take me into one of the dressing rooms behind the stage.

When we were as far from the entrance as possible, Cat dropped my wrist and crossed her arms. "You can't fool me," she said. "You know, Jade, I thought you were a better actress than that."

"I..._Cat?"_ What had happened? Her voice wasn't high and cheerful like it always was; instead, it was slightly lower and far more serious. She just raised her eyebrows, then sighed.

"I'm sorry," she said. "You should know that I'm not all happy and optimistic like I seem. I don't trust people to take me seriously...so I don't act serious. You understand, right?" she asked.

"I...yeah. What makes you act normal now?" I questioned. Cat shrugged and ran a hand through her hair. This was seriously confusing me.

"You were crying. You don't cry. I want to know what's up," she stated. Simple, but true. I decided to tell her, not caring if the news got around the school anyway. It'll give them all the negative attention they deserve.

"Beck. And Vega." Cat waited for me to continue. "If you really want to know, they'll be in the janitor's closet. I doubt they care enough to come find me. I wonder how much more clothing they've taken off by now..." I added almost as a disgusted afterthought.

"Tori and Beck were...?" I nodded. "I'm sorry," she murmured, and hugged me around my middle. I was a little startled, but I kind of appreciated it. I hugged her back, unsure of what I was supposed to do in a situation like this.

A moment later, I found myself sobbing into the shorter girl's hair. It felt so wrong...I've never cried this hard with anyone around. Especially not with someone I don't know. I say I don't know her because her entire public life is apparently an act.

"Is this how you felt with Daniel?" I asked her, knowing I would get the intelligent answer that wouldn't have been said in public.

"No. I was mad at Tori for a little bit, but it was fine. Jade, you can never completely trust a guy. They'll rip your heart out and leave you with an accident," she said bitterly.

I pulled away from her, wiping my eyes. That wasn't exactly what I thought she would say. "Cat, are you all right?" I asked. Wait, how was this turning around? I just caught my boyfriend about to have it with a girl that I hate. And I was asking _Cat_ if she was all right?

"I'm fine. Just repeating what my mother told me," she muttered. "Do you need me to skip the rest of class with you?" she inquired. It was a nice offer, and if it was anybody else I would have slapped them across the face, but I accepted.

"Thanks," I murmured as I slid down the wall to sit on the floor. Why did I trust Cat so much, you ask? Maybe it's because my bad girl façade is a bit of an act, too. I'm sensitive, but I take it out on other people with harsh words, though on the inside I usually feel quite differently.

Cat sat down opposite me and let me rant on about how Beck was never a good kisser anyway and how he was trying to transform me into a stupid little _good girl_, like Vega. I'm Jade West; I'll _never_ be good, or nice for that matter.

"What hurts worst is that he doesn't care," I said between hiccups. I'd stopped crying, but now I couldn't slow my shuddering breath. "He doesn't care that I saw the two of them like that, or he would have come and found me and tried to give me some stupid excuse. I hope they both go die in a hole," I finished.

"You don't mean that," Cat said softly. "You know what? Do you want to spend the night at my house tonight? We could watch movies and stuff," she said as if I were any other normal girl, not the "Goth, Emo Jade".

"Um...I-I guess I could," I responded. I actually wanted to, but I was a little scared of what my father would do if I didn't come home tonight. He could be slightly...abusive. Well, actually, fuck it. He tries to beat me and I'll have the cops on him. "Yeah, I do," I said in a more confident, Jade-like tone.

"Great!" Cat said, smiling after the bell interrupted us to dismiss school. "I'll see you whenever you come over, then! I live at—"

"I know where you live, Cat," I laughed, cutting her off. "We've known each other for three years, remember?" Why was I laughing? Maybe this whole Beck situation was making me a little crazy. Oh well, at least I kind of feel like I have a friend I can trust now...

** This'll be a multichapter and I'm warning you now...if you don't like girl-on-girl action or **_**graphic**_** scenes, please don't keep reading :) I had to take a break from The Escape because I'm having issues with the ending. If anyone wants to go check it out and help me, I'll welcome any suggestions (: Also, I know the song doesn't make much sense right now (if you don't know, it's Colors of the Wind from Pocahontas) but I swear it'll be clearer later on.**

* * *

><p><em>Alright, so for all of you people who were reading this story from Mu5icWolf157's profile, let me introduce myself! My name is Katarina, or Kat (no joke ^^) and I shall be uploading Alexis's story from now on. I really don't want anyone thinking this is my story, because it isn't. BUT for those of you who want to see me try and write stories of my own, you can message me with suggestions; I'm not really a big thinker...or writer. Even though I've been told I have amazing grammar :D<br>_


	2. Chapter 2

I parked my car in the street in front of my house, not bothering to enter the driveway. I planned on going straight to Cat's house as soon as I gathered some clothes and toiletries.

I used my bobby pin to unlock the door (Isn't it wonderful that I practically have to break into my own house every time I come home?) and slipped inside. My father barely raised his eyes from his laptop when I slammed the door behind me before going back to whatever lawsuit he was working on.

Without speaking to him, I strode up the stairs to my room and threw an outfit, my toothbrush and my hairbrush into my bag. As cliché and stupid as it seems, my mother put a trellis under my window before she died.

Sometimes I used it to get out of the house without my dad noticing, like now. It wasn't hard to climb down, but I hated the feel of the rough chipped wood and paint under my hands. It reminded me of my dad's calloused hands. Yes, his hands were calloused. I don't know why or how, but they were, and it hurts like hell when he slaps you.

Thankfully, my car's engine was soft, so my father wouldn't notice when I drove away. Not that he would care, anyway.

It was only a five-minute drive to Cat's house, and the whole way I was starting to get nervous. I'd never spent the night at anyone's house before, mainly because I usually wasn't welcome at anyone's home.

As often as I'd been over to Cat's house, though, I'd only ever seen the front yard. She'd happily claimed that her parents were "busy worker bees" and needed a lot of time to themselves. She'd said that every time I had to come over to rehearse a scene or to do a project or homework...

I was fine with it, because frankly, I never cared much to meet her parents. But now that I was going to be inside her house...I wondered what her mom and dad were like. Actually...

What Cat had said earlier. "They'll rip your heart out and leave you with an accident." She'd said she was repeating her mother...was Cat an accident child? Like me? I decided not to think about it; if the subject came up, we'd talk.

Cat's house was relatively normal looking. White vinyl siding and dark blue shutters, two stories high. A quaint little garden beside the steps. 'Quaint'? God, what's gotten into me? I'd never use a word like 'quaint'!

Okay, so maybe I was overreacting. I break up with my boyfriend of two and a half years and I start using words like...that. That could be normal, right? It kind of made sense...with Beck, I'd been forced to be something of a "nice girl". I'm naturally a rebel, so I did the opposite of what he wanted. Now that he's out of my life...I felt looser, happier. Maybe this wasn't a bad thing?

Wow. It's not been three hours since I found him and Vega in that closet, and my life's already better. I should _not_ have gone crawling back to that dick the first time I'd broken up with him, especially with Vega's help. I swear, she trained that Rottweiler to attack or something.

I didn't realize I had knocked on Cat's door until it was opened and I snapped out of my thoughts. "Hi, Jade!" Cat exclaimed in her usual but apparently fake high voice. The faint scent of warm cinnamon wafted through the open door. Nice first impression.

"Hey, Cat," I replied with a slight smile. She gestured for me to come inside, and I was hit with a nice cool breeze as I stepped through the threshold. The living room was literally black and white. White carpet and walls, black furniture. It didn't look like somewhere Cat would live.

On one of the pleather couches was a woman of about thirty, with curly brown hair and the same chocolate eyes as Cat. She didn't look up from her book as we entered. "Um, hello, you must be Mrs. Valentine," I said with a forced smile. She didn't acknowledge me.

"Is she always like this?" I whispered to Cat. She nodded and told me they hadn't spoken since she was nine, when her mom told her that thing about men ripping your heart out and leaving you with an accident.

"It's best just to leave her be," she said as if it were no big deal. By then, though, I was infuriated. How could someone not speak to their daughter for seven years? Yeah, my father was abusive and all, but he had an excuse! My mother's death four years ago had hit him hard, and I understood why he got mad and hit me sometimes.

This...this just wasn't right. "Who do you think you are?" I yelled at Mrs. Valentine. She still didn't look up from her book. I noticed a couple pictures on the wall of her and an older boy. That must be Cat's brother. "You haven't spoken to your daughter in seven years? What, would you even care if she didn't come home one day?" I shouted.

I felt Cat grab my arm from behind me. "Jade, please don't..." she murmured, strangely calm. "It's not going to help anything." She was right. If this woman couldn't see the nice, friendly daughter standing right in front of her, she didn't deserve to have her attention.

"Whatever," I muttered, glaring at Cat's mom one last time before following Cat upstairs. Even if Cat's ditzy, clueless attitude was an act, I had become accustomed to defending her when she was mistreated.

Cat's room looked just the way it did on her videos on the Slap, with pink, flowery walls and filled with stuffed animals. A small tube television sat on shelf across from her bed and a huge pile of DVD cases sat beside it.

"Cat, why do you let you mom ignore you like that?" I asked, setting my stuff down beside her dresser.

She shrugged. "It's not that bad. I can do pretty much anything I want in here without her getting mad. You wanna watch a movie?" She had her happy voice back.

"Um...sure. Why are you acting like that?" I asked. "You know you told me that your happy, optimistic behavior is fake, right? You do remember that?"

"Of course I do, silly! It's fun to act like this. Being serious all the time is boring!" Well. Should've expected that. I guess even if Cat wasn't clueless like I'd always thought she was, she was still the same person. I shrugged and started going through the pile of movies.

Aladdin. Spirit, Stallion of the Cimarron. Home on the Range. Shrek. Brother Bear. All cartoons. Seriously? How did this girl live with all those movies? Not even _one_ horror film. I kept digging until I got to the bottom of the pile.

A tape in a cover slip was sitting underneath two Pixar movies. "What's this?" I asked, holding it up. It didn't have any labels on it. Cat looked down and blushed a little.

"Oh...that's our audition for Hollywood Arts," she said. "Principal Eikner let me keep it because he called your dad and he said he didn't want it..." Cat paused, looking at me sheepishly. What, did she think I'd get mad or something?

"You still have that?" Even though Cat and I hadn't known each other when we'd done that audition, we had been paired and forced to work together. I can easily say Cat was my first and best friend at HA. In my opinion, our performance hadn't even been that good, so I didn't know why Cat would want to keep a video record of it.

"Yeah. I mean, it was the first time we ever performed together. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" she asked, taking the tape from me. She took it out of the slip and put in in the VCR, turning the television on.

The clip immediately started playing. I recognized the stage of the Black Box theatre, the very same one I had taken shelter in earlier that day. The same one we had class in every morning. It's hard to believe that was really the first time we had performed in it, at the school.

I was wearing a long blood-red dress and Cat was in a short black one with blue, purple, and red stripes at the top and bottom. It was really the opposite of what we would normally wear. Cat's hair was still brown and curly, and it was worn down, falling over her shoulders. Mine was devoid of any highlights and pinned in a loose bun. When we did this, she was thirteen and I had been fourteen. Now, we were sixteen and seventeen.

I watched as the younger Cat and I made our way to the huge black grand piano in the middle of the stage. I sat down on the bench and Cat stayed on the other side of the piano. We each had microphones in front of us, mine mounted onto the piano.

Being the way that I am, I'd chosen the song we did for the audition. I don't think Cat enjoyed singing it very much; it was a pretty dark song for her. It had stuff like bleeding to death in the lyrics. And a couple of cusswords.

If I'd known what Cat's like then, I probably would have chosen a more appropriate song. And I would also...wait. Our dresses. I just realized that our dresses were the exact opposite of each other's hair now.

My hair, dyed black, is laced with blue and purple streaks. Before it was black it had red in it, too. Cat's hair, of course, is dyed the same color as that red dress I wore three years ago. I never knew that dress was so close to the color of red velvet cupcakes. Somehow, I let a giggle escape me.

Cat looked at me, confused. "Jade, do you really like that song that much?" she asked, and I continued laughing.

"No! No, look at our dresses, Cat!" I snickered. She looked at the screen, then at me, then lifted some of her own hair so she could see it. After half a moment's pause, we were both laughing our butts off, leaning against each other.

I don't know what made me do it. I was laughing at something other than pain. I was _happy._ And it was all because of Cat. Without even stopping to think about what I was doing, I grabbed Cat's jaw and kissed her. I kissed her hard.

**Okay, so I know this kind of stuff happens a lot in Cade fanfics. That at the end, I mean. BUT I promise I'll think of something to make it unique if you people click that little button that makes these wonderful things called reviews :) Also, I'm not sure what to do in this story, so tell me whether you want Cat and Jade's relationship to be mostly fluff or mostly smut. Or a little of both. Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

I could tell Cat was surprised when I kissed her. Heck, I was surprised. I just...I just attacked her with such force that I didn't know I had it in me. I was _actually_ afraid I'd hurt her. I quickly pulled back, worried.

Wait, wasn't there something else I should be worried about? Oh, yeah..._I just kissed Cat._ And I don't know if she noticed, but It wasn't really a kiss that you would give someone if you were just friends. Crap!

Cat was staring at me wide-eyed, the tape still playing in the background. Damn. I'd better get out of her house now; she probably hates me. Forgetting about the stuff I brought over, I ran out the door, down the stairs, and out of the house. Somehow, the sun was still up, even though it felt like we'd been in there forever.

It wasn't until I couldn't get my car door open that I realized the keys were in my bag, up in Cat's room. But I couldn't go back now. I sat behind the front tire with my knees pulled up to my chest, and I felt like I was about to start crying. Well, there goes my good mood.

After something like ten minutes, Cat still hadn't come out of her house. I wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, but I guess I had to go back in. It was that or stay out here for the rest of the night. I stood and almost yelled when I saw Cat standing on the other side of my car, looking at me with a worried expression. That...that was a little scary.

I leaned against the hot silver metal, trying to still my racing heart. "Cat...how long have you been standing there?" I panted.

"Um...I...I didn't know if you wanted to see me and I thought you were mad at me!" The words poured out of her mouth and somehow I was able to catch all of it. She...she was afraid _I_ was mad at _her?_ Maybe she really was stupid...

"You mean..._you're_ not mad at _me?_" I asked, astonished. Not that I wanted her to hate me or anything, but it was kind of expected. "'Cause...I'm really sorry about what happened...in there," I said lamely, my eyes averted from her face.

"Why would I be mad? And why are you sorry?" she questioned. I would have answered, but...God, this girl was so complicated. After a long pause, Cat walked around to stand in front of me, and we stared into each other's eyes, my icy blue boring into her soft chocolate-brown.

Then, suddenly, we were kissing again. I don't know how it happened, but I think it was it was me that got closer. Yep, Cat definitely hadn't moved. This kiss was soft and delicate, unlike the last one. Cat started stroking my cheek, and it felt oh, so good. I managed to get a hold of her lower lip, and I started sucking a little. Cat's mouth tasted like mint and chocolate...and I absolutely loved it. I raised my arms to snake them around Cat's body, and I pulled her closer to me. This was wrong. This was _so_ wrong.

But then why did it feel so right? Ever since I was little, I've had nothing against homosexuals, but...I didn't think I would ever turn into one of them. Was I even lesbian? Yeah, I was kissing Cat right now, but...did that mean I was into her? _Yeah, it does, _I answered myself. Okay, so I was bisexual now...I was getting turned on by my best friend.

What surprised me, and scared me, even more was that Cat was kissing me back. I could hear her making low moans in the back of her throat as I gently caressed her bottom lip with my tongue. She parted her lips and I was able to begin exploring her mouth, our tongues dancing around each other. I lifted one arm to tangle my hand in her red velvet hair and I felt her smile into the kiss. I couldn't help but to do the same.

I'd never felt that way when I kissed Beck. Not once. It had always seemed forced, like I had to try to feel something that wasn't there. Now, my heart was galloping in my chest, threatening to burst out of me. We broke the kiss when breathing became a requirement.

"Jade..." Cat breathed. I loved the way she said my name, and I whispered hers back. "I really like you," she told me. "I...I think I always have." My heart fluttered at her words, and I thought I felt the same way about her. But how was I supposed to tell her that? What if...what if these feelings were _false? _If they were, then...I'd break her heart. What if this was just me getting over Beck?

No. It couldn't be. Those feeling were _not_ fake; I could tell. I could still taste the chocolate and mint, and I ran my tongue over my lips, trying not to let the taste go. But I could _have_ this. I could kiss Cat as much as I want...with five simple words. "Cat...will you be my girlfriend?" I asked tentatively. My breath caught as she hesitated, toying with a lock of her hair. Then...

"I thought you'd never ask!" she squealed, throwing her arms around my neck and pulling me into another kiss. This one turned into a whole bunch of short, soft ones as we repeatedly touched each other's lips for a few moments at a time. I felt kind of nauseous, in a good way, like my stomach was twisting itself up to spell out Cat's name. God, how sappy was that? A couple kisses, and I felt like I was literally in love with her. Was that supposed to happen?

I decided not to let myself get caught up in what all this meant. I bit down, gently, on Cat's lower lip, slipping a grin. I felt her arm move to my shoulder and I started rubbing her back. Who knew kissing Cat would be so satisfying? Her lips were so soft, and it was almost like...almost like warm mint chocolate-chip ice cream.

I left Cat's lips and swept my own over the line of her jaw, and I couldn't help but to feel how perfect and smooth her tanned skin was. I made my way from the bottom of her jaw down to her neck and found her pulse point, which was beating light and quick against my lips. I ran my tongue over the skin there and softly nipped at it. I heard Cat gasp a little, and I glanced up to see her biting her lip. Somehow, she managed to looked scared and pleased at the same time.

I realized I was probably going a little far, so I lifted my head again. "S-sorry," I gasped out to Cat. She just smiled and took my hand, guiding me back to her house. I haven't heard her this quiet since...I've never heard her this quiet. She always had something random to talk about even if the current conversation had been lost.

Cat's mom was gone when we entered the house again, not that I cared where she was. It was a relief to get out of the hot summer sun. When we reached Cat's room, she shut the door behind us, looked at me for a moment, and started giggling.

"Why..." I was so confused. I had absolutely no idea what was happening, but I liked it. Secretly, I always loved it when Cat was that happy. All giggly and stuff, I mean. It got on most peoples' nerves, but I thought it was cute. I always have, even though I acted as if it was annoying.

"You're a good kisser," Cat laughed, grinning. Well, then. How exactly do I respond to that...? I smiled and leaned in to give her another kiss. It was just...she was just so addicting. I started to wonder what it we be like if we...no. No, no, no, no, _no_. I'm not going to take away her virginity; just because neither of us would get pregnant doesn't mean it isn't sex. I never let Beck do it with me, and I'm not going to do it with Cat.

Throughout the rest of the night, we watched some of the movies that Cat had. By the end of Lady and the Tramp, Cat was curled up next to me, asleep. I looked at the clock on her dresser: 1:57 am. Damn; I was going to be one Crabby Cathy later when I had to get up again in four hours.

**It's short. I know. I'm so sorry it took so long! A bit of brand new fluff...like baby bird down! Hehe. Just kidding. Smut will come later, I promise, but Cat's not the kind of person to just jump into that. That would be awkward. Even though it already is. So, I'm thinking that as new episodes of the show come out, I'll write a chapter of that episode from Jade's p.o.v. Do y'all think that's a good idea? **

**Edit: Okay, so apparently FanFiction hates long words without spaces. Because Cat's little tiny speech about not knowing if Jade wanted to see her and thinking she was mad...well, that was supposed to be all one word. But it stopped in the middle, so it didn't work. It made me sad :(**


	4. Chapter 4

I could tell today was going to be hard at school. Not that I care what people think of Cat and I dating, but it was just plain annoying to have people constantly whispering about us. It's been like that since the moment we'd walked through those doors, holding hands. And we'd only been in the school for ten minutes.

"Hey, Jade. Lil' Red." Andre greeted us when we approached his locker. His eyes flicked down to our linked hands, then back up. "So...what's been goin' on?" he asked in his tone of voice that says he's confused, weirded out, or both.

"Oh, Jade and I are dating now!" Cat stated happily. She stood on her toes to give me a quick peck on the cheek and I smiled.

Andre started laughing, so I glared at him. It didn't even faze him like it normally would. "Well, it's about time you two got together!" he snorted. What?

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat cried. I squeezed her arm a little, but I couldn't help but to agree with her. What the hell did Andre mean by that?

"Nothing...just...it was kind of obvious you two liked each other." Obvious? I didn't even know I liked Cat until last night. "I mean...Jade. The only person you would take crap from is Cat. Seriously, even when she's annoying the chizz out of you and everyone knows you're irritated, you don't get mad at her. And Cat...the only time you were ever serious about anything was when Jade was hurt, or upset. Remember when we thought Tori hit her with a cane in that stage fighting class? You were freaking out."

"That is so true!" Cat squeaked, jumping up and down a little. I guess I could kind of see where Andre was coming from. It was true that I only let Cat annoy me, and nobody else. Truth was, I didn't want to hurt her feelings. She just acts so sensitive sometimes...

"Hey, so do you guys want to go get some sushi after school with Robbie and me?" Andre asked. I looked at Cat and asked her if she had any plans this afternoon and when she shook her head no, I told Andre we would go.

By the time we had to go to Sikowitz's class, people were openly approaching Cat and I and telling us how "cute" we were together. I think it was because I act nicer with Cat around. I didn't hit one person for saying that. This semester, Sikowitz was the only class I had with Beck and Vega. This was going to be fun...

Cat told me it would be best if we either pretended they weren't there or act like nothing had happened. I decided to go with the first one, considering what might _accidentally_ happen if either of them came into the range of my fist. I admit that I've been uncharacteristically nice for the day so far, but I wasn't sure if I could hold my anger in with those two.

Cat and I took seats beside each other in one of the back corners of the classroom. Beck, Vega, Andre, and Robbie were all sitting in the front corner farthest from us. It's a good thing this room is big. There was no sign of Sikowitz, even though class should have started five minutes ago.

"Why, good afternoon, little learners of the performing arts. Welcome to class!" I smirked as Sikowitz climbed through the window, greeting us. He's come in that window more often than he has the door. It was actually quite amusing to watch him struggle to get his legs over the sill. "Has anyone seen my coconut?"

"It's on the stage!" some kid named Austin yelled. Sure enough, there were several coconuts sitting in a pile on the stage.

"Excellent!" Sikowitz strolled up to the stage and gathered all of the coconuts into his arms. "While I go get a straw, why don't you kiddos discuss acting? Have a scene ready with a partner by the time I get back!"

Sikowitz strode to a cabinet on one wall and plucked a pink bendy straw out of a box on the top of it. "I'm back!" he announced before anyone could start talking.

"But...you didn't leave," Andre stated. Sikowitz, being the crazy man that he is, clapped his hands and took a long draught out of a particularly large coconut.

"Yes! This is an Improv class. You should have a scene without speaking about it! Jade and Cat. You're two starving farm girls with a pig, but Cat's character doesn't want to butcher it. The prop's by the door."

"But, Sikowitz," I complained. "We already did that scene. With the same prop. And you hit Cat in the face with a ball." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw cat rub her face as if remembering what the rubber ball had felt like.

"Very well. No Improv today. There are script books by the stage. Choose a scene and do it." I shrugged and got up, making my way to the stage with Cat trailing behind me. I flipped to a random page in one of the books and found a scene for two women called "Traces of Memory" by Ann Weuhler. I showed Cat the page I was on and we established that I would be Phoebe and she would be Ruth.

Cat entered from the hallway as I stood on the stage. She looked me over up and down and said, "You from here?" I shook my head as Cat shaded her eyes and pretended to stare off into the distance. "Break down?" she asked. "Nearest town is..."

"Look," I cut her off. "I don't want to be rude—leave me the fuck alone." I still did hate cussing at Cat, but it was the script, so I went with it.

"What did you do?" I don't respond, just stare ahead as if I can't see her standing there. "Murder? Armed robbery? Break someone's poor little heart? Regicide?" I frowned a little. "Ah, that's the murder of a king. Did you murder a king down in Vegas?" Wow, Cat sure could sound casual about that.

"Yeah. I murdered a king," I said with sarcasm. I wish we could have picked a shorter scene. This one was supposed to last for ten minutes.

"Fabulous," Cat waited and I didn't respond. "I left the dishes in the sink." I didn't react to her words as the script said. "I left a chicken out to defrost. I left the TV on. If I get going now, my husband'll never know. He won't suspect a thing. Except for something I left in the microwave! It's a humdinger. If I leave now, nothing will happen that I can't take back."

"I really don't care." The scene continued to shoot back and forth like this for the most part. Eventually, Cat's character admitted to being an arson and burning her dog and her three kids and mine to beating a girl to the death. A girl that her boyfriend was banging up. Gee, sound familiar? I didn't feel like being thrown in jail for murder, though.

"Excellent, wonderful!" Sikowitz cried at the end of the scene as the rest of the class thundered applause. I think they were all into the whole murder thin. "Andre and Eli. You're next! Get your rumps up on that stage!"

Everyone else paired up and did their scenes by the end of the period. As soon as the musical bell rang, I grabbed Cat's hand and dragged her out of the classroom and to her locker before Beck or Vega would have the chance to speak to us.

"I'm...sorry. I guess I kind of...didn't want to be anywhere near them," I apologized as I ran a hand through my hair.

"That's okay! It would have been awkward, anyway." Cat arranged her books in her frilly pink locker and shut it, then threw her arms around me and gave me a kiss. I heard a couple of "oohs" around the hall, but I didn't care. Surprisingly, it didn't seem like Cat cared, either. But that was good; I couldn't stop people from making comments.

Cat and I went to the sushi bar together in my car. Andre and Robbie were already there; thankfully, Robbie had left his stupid puppet at home, claiming that he wouldn't come because he was going to be enjoying some time with "his Northridge girls". As if a puppet could get a girlfriend.

Andre and Robbie were cool with Cat and I dating, which was a relief. I didn't think I'd be able to handle things if even they couldn't accept us. Cat offered for me to spend the night again, and I told her I would. I didn't want to deal with my dad after everything that had happened.

Little did I know, I'd have to deal with him anyway.

**Cliffhanger? Not really. Well, this chapter came out pretty fast because it's mostly filler, but don't expect one tomorrow because I'll be at mini band camp. I'm still having issues with The Escape; I know what to write, I just can't get the words to come out right. Don't y'all hate it when that happens? And I got Jade and Cat's play from 10-minute-plays . com under "Cast Size" and "Plays for Two Women" if you wanted to read the whole thing :) **

**OH and I forgot this last chapter. The song that I was listening to as I was writing the kiss scene is called "Fantasy on a Japanese Folk Song" by Samuel R. Hazo. Look it up on YouTube or something; I swear you won't be disappointed. Unless you hate music. Honestly, it'll be one of the most beautiful pieces of music you'll ever hear.**

**KhyXXanSkyXTod: Yeah, that's pretty much what I meant in the first place :) I wish they'd come out with new episodes more often, though.**

**ohsnapitzzhannah: Thanks! I guess I just really wanted to do something from when they didn't know each other. But I'm glad you liked it!**


	5. Author's Note Kind of?

**Alexis found out that she really can continue her story. So...basically, I don't need this account anymore XD She posted a new chapter last night on the original. Does anyone happen to know how to deactivate an account?**


End file.
